


Sunshine.

by h1bridth3ory



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1bridth3ory/pseuds/h1bridth3ory
Summary: Mike was Chester's sunshine. And he was gone.
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, feel free to point out any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.

"Is it going to hurt?" Chester asked, sobbing uncontrollably. He was terrified of that moment, but there he was. 

Ready to turn Mike's machine. 

Ready to let his love go.

One year after Mike overdosed, he was still there, sleeping. He gave some signals, holding chester's hand back, or giving a small smile. But nothing more.

"Can I see him now?" Chester asked again, seeing the doctor nod. He went as fast as he could to Mike's room.

The same fucking position.

He got closer, holding his lover's hand.

"You don't want to go now, Mike, open your eyes..." Chester said, as he closed his own eyes in a hope to open them and see Mike looking at him.

Nothing.

"I don't want to turn off your machine" he said, feeling the tears rolling down his eyes. How he should be able do allow this? In one side, he knows that Mike would rather die than live connected with machines for his whole life, but, Chester couldn't just do it.

The doctor told Chester that, after turning off the machines, Mike would suffocate until he dies, but he also assured that I'd wouldn't hurt. 

How? How Chester could do it knowing that he would see the love of his life die in front of him?

The doctor entered the room slowly, peeking before entering completely.

"I didn't want to bother you Mr. Bennington, but, if you really want to do this, it needs to be now..." The doctor said, almost whispered, next to Chester. 

He could only nod.

The doctor called some nurses to help him.

And there it was.

After 5 minutes, Mike hadn't any more machines turned on him. Chester asked if he could stay alone with his lover before he really passed away. Everyone nodded and left the room.

"Only us, Mike..." Chester whispered, sitting on the bed with Mike. Caring his head and leaving small kisses on his face. "Do you remember when you asked me to sing for you when you had a nightmare?" He laughed a little, remembering all those sleepless nights. He wasn't able to sleep before Mike did. He closed his eyes, memories flooding his mind.

"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

His sunshine was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write a happy ending. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
